Gibby Gibson
Charles "Gibby" Cornelius Gibson is a friend of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson who is known for taking with his shirt off. He is described by Sam as a "nerd" and used to be a usual victim to her bullying. Although he is frequently pushed around, it's been shown that he can handle himself in a fight. He is portrayed by Noah Munck. Relationships with other main characters 'Carly Shay ' Carly has known Gibby for four years. Gibby is a regular guest on Carly's webshow and Carly often says nice things about him. In iEnrage Gibby Carly says he is "sweet" and "fun". In iGet Pranky Carly sticks up for Gibby when Sam says pranking Gibby does not count by saying "Gibby is a real person". Carly admits to Sam that she was thinking of asking Gibby to the girls choice dance in iSpeed Date. (For more information see Cibby). 'Sam Puckett' Gibby has shown some attraction to Sam, but Sam has shown no attraction to Gibby. Gibby once stated that he asked Sam out on a date, and got his thumbs broken in rejection. Sam later was forced by Carly to ask Gibby to a dance, but Gibby rejec ted, only for Sam to find out he had another girlfriend (Tasha). Sam seemed upset (maybe a bit jealous) that Gibby turned her down for another girl. She once called Gibby a "loser" (which he agrees with) and she once said that she thought Gibby was a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts. He also once helped Sam out of bed when she jumped on Freddie. (see: [[Sibby|'Sibby']]) 'Freddie Benson' Freddie and Gibby have shown minimal interaction, but it has been stated that Gibby is in the AV club with Freddie. Freddie once made Gibby angry because Gibby thought Freddie and Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend, kissed when they actually fell by accident, and he trained for a fight he was going to have with Freddie. But when he saw a video of what really happened, he apologized to Freddie. They declared themselves "bros" afterwards, and have hung out together on several occasions since then. (Also see: Fibby) 'Spencer Shay' Spencer, Carly's brother, interacts occasionally with Gibby. They are both excitable with a few things in common. They have had a couple sub-plots together. One notable interaction between the two is when he exercised with him, as Spencer wanted to get on a football team. Also, when Spencer won a boat, Gibby became his "boat boy". When a baseball team called "The Pirates" took over the boat, they eventually drove the Pirates away by shooting watermelons at them with a giant sling shot. Gibby once stayed with Spencer, along with his little brother Guppy Gibson, as he was too old to go to summer camp anymore, for a makeship summer camp called "Camp Spencer". The only thing that they did was fix Spencer's kitchen counter. Spencer has also dated his mother, and got a haircut from Gibby's blind Grandfather. Gibby also helped Spencer with his scheme in iHire an Idiot. (Also see: Gencer) Girlfriends, Dates, and Crushes Shannon Mitchell (2008; Crush) In iWin a Date the gang set up a "blind date" type of dating show, where he was supposed to pick Shannon, but ended up picking Carly instead.which could mean he likes her. [[Carly Shay|'Carly Shay']] (2008-present; friend, date) Gibby and Carly went on a "romantic" dinner at the Cheesecake Warehouse (along with Freddie, Shannon, Sam, and Rueben). Tasha (2009-present; girlfriend) ' Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend, who loves and cares about him very much. Gibby and Tasha on ce broke up due to the misunderstanding involving Freddie, but got back together soon afterwards. Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie think there's "gotta be something wrong with that chick!" for dating Gibby. In the episode iPity The Nevel, it is implied they have an open relationship that is not exclusive. (Also see: [[Tibby|'Tibby]]) Patrice (2011; Date) Patrice is Freddie's date in iPity The Nevel episode. He was dressed as a werewolf and steals Freddie's date because she's into the werewolf type. Click here to view Gibby's Gallery Family *Charlotte Gibson (mother) *Mr Gibson (father) *Guppy Gibson (brother) *Sabrina (cousin) *Gibby's Grandfather (grandfather) *Grubbles (pet dog) Trivia *Gibby's first appearance was in iDream of Dance. *According to Carly, Gibby has a therapist. *Gibby's voice has noticeably become deeper in Season 4. *Gibby is the only main character who has not shared a kiss with anyone on-screen. *Gibby has not been seen shirtless at all in Season 4, although he lifts it up a bit in iHire An Idiot. *Gibby is "thick", according to Carly. *Gibby became a main character in Season 4. *Gibby does not like bar soap, and prefers liquid soap. Enemies *The Pirates *Nora *Ashley *Roy (iHire An Idiot) *9th graders that give him Texas Wedgies. *Sam Puckett (sometimes) Fun Facts according to Freddie's blog on iCarly.com *Gibby gets service at any store in Seattle, even without a shirt or shoes. *A school in Texas uses Gibby as their mascot. They're called the "Fighting Gibsters." *The President has Gibby on speed dial. Gibby sometimes doesn't answer. *Gibby already has next year's Pear Phone. *Lettuce tastes better when Gibby washes it. *Gibby isn't Team Edward or Team Jacob. He's Team Gibby! *When Gibby eats at a restaurant, the waiter tips him 25%. *Spring doesn't start until Gibby sees his shadow. *Gibby has floor seats at Lakers games, but lets Jack Nicholson use them occasionally. Comparison to Gonzo Gibby is very similar in manner and mind to Gonzo, a character on the Muppets, played by Dave Goelz. Similarities include: *Both tend to be clueless of a situation. *Both like to do and wear some of the weirdest things. *Both are often used to liven up a situation. *Both are often the subject of punishment humor. *Both will say the most unintelligent comment in a serious situation, prompting the other characters to yell their names in frustration. Friends *Reuben *Wade Collin *Mr.Henning *Hazel﻿ ﻿ Category:1995 births Category:Gibson family Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Images of Gibby Category:characters